


Haunted

by myalchemicalromance



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Haunted Houses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myalchemicalromance/pseuds/myalchemicalromance
Summary: Ruby and Blake want to look for ghosts. Weiss and Yang are less than thrilled.





	Haunted

Weiss sighs for, what Blake believes is, the fiftieth time. "Where are they? They're almost ten minutes late."

"It's a Friday night and they live on the complete other side of town." Blake turns away from Weiss and walks up the front steps of the house they were meeting at. "It's surprising that they're only ten minutes late."

"I know, I just don't exactly like waiting outside a condemned house in the middle of the woods in the dark." Weiss looks up at the building and shudders. "It looks like it's going to fall apart any second."

Blake tries to look into the house with little luck, the windows are too dirty to really see anything. Weiss is right about the house. A few of the boards on the porch look rotted and the creaking she hears is a little worrying.

"You can wait in the car until they get here if you want. I might go and see if I can peak through any windows around the back."

Before Weiss could say anything against that idea, her scroll dinged with a new text.

[Ruby  
almost there!!! o(´д｀o) ]

"That Ruby?" Blake ask, stepping down from the porch to stand next to Weiss.

"Yes, she says that they're almost here." She puts the scroll back into her pocket. "Do you really believe in all this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? You mean ghosts and spirits?"

"Please tell me you don't."

Blake lets out a quiet laugh. "I do, in fact, believe in that. Maybe not all of it. Like demons and boogeymen."

"Really? Really?"

"Hey, at least you have Yang on your side this time." Speaking of Yang, Blake could hear her car coming up the gravel road. "They're just about here. You won't have to stand out here for much longer."

"Great, instead of standing outside the creepy house, I get to go inside the creepy house."

Their wait didn't last longer than another two minutes before Yangs car slowed to a stop next to Weiss'. Ruby was the first to hop out and make her way to them, shoving something into her back pocket as she did so.

"I'm really sorry! I've been waiting to this thing and it was supposed to get here two days ago according to the tracker, but it was wrong. It showed up just as we were about to leave and that's why we're a little late..."

"Yeah, this thing sure was... Uh... Worth the wait..." Yang said as she shut her door.

"So, what is it?" Blake asked, her curiosity peaked.

Ruby smiled and bounced a little in excitement. "You'll have to wait any see!"

~~~

The inside of the house didn't look as bad as the outside. But that didn't stop Yang from watching out for loose boards and mold. She understood why this was such a popular 'haunted' house. It was old, smelled questionable and looked like every haunted house in most scary movies.

"This looks like a good room!" Ruby called out to the others. "We can do this in here!"

The room they found themselves in was small with three of the walls filled with aging book cases. They sat there, mostly empty and collecting dust. On the empty wall was a love seat covered up by an old sheet. Next to it stood a small end table, also covered up by a sheet. Until Ruby tore it off, making the dust covering it fly about the room and causing coughing fits all around.

"Seriously Ruby. Did you need to do that?" Yang asked, voice a bit muffled by her hand while the other one waved the dust away from her face.

"Probably not... Anyway!" Ruby turned back around to them, smile back on her face. From her back pocket she pulled out what looked like a small radio. "This is a spirit box! It allows us to talk to ghosts by going through radio channels really fast!"

Weiss gave Yang a look and leaned towards her. "Sounds like waste of money."

"Honestly, I thought it was a scam when she told me about it on the way over..."

Blake, the only one to look interested, went to stand next to Ruby. "I haven't heard about these? Do they work?"

"It all depends on where you use them! I've seen these on a lot of ghost hunting shows. They usually get short responses though, so I doubt we'll get a whole lot on our first try." 

Ruby sets the small radio on the table but keeps her hand on the 'on' button. "Okay.. Here we go!"

And with a single press of the button, everyone in the room to realize the mistake that was made. A loud static noise filled the air before the radio started rapidly switching channels. The noise level was loud enough to hurt their ears, Blakes especially. The ears on top of her head flattened in hopes to block out the worst of the noise. 

As quickly as the spirit box was turned on, it was turned off. Instead of static the room was filled with quieted rambling of apologizes from Ruby. 

Yang stepped to Blakes side, hand placed on her shoulder. "How are your ears?"

"Ringing..." Blake brought a hand up to rub the base of one of her ears. "Nothing really to worry about."

"I didn't think it was going to be so loud..." Ruby said, turning the box over every which way to find a volume control.

"Aren't they loud on your shows?" Weiss asks, standing a bit further back just in case it turns back on.

"I guess they edit the sound down..."

"Alright.. How about you two stay here and play around with the little ghost radio while Blake and I explore the rest of the place for anything that might spark your interest." Before she had even finished speaking, Yang was already pulling Blake towards the door. "That way we can finish up here even faster."

Ruby gives her sister an annoyed look as she was walking out with Blake. "It's a spirit box! And why would want to leave so soon! There's so much we can do here!"

"Are we still doing this or?" Weiss asks, pointedly looking at the box with skepticism and boredom.

"Weiss! Don't look like that!" Ruby, after finally finding the volume, turned it down and set it back on the table. "This'll be fun!"

Ruby smirks at her and crosses her arms over her chest. "I know you don't believe in any of this but this could be just the thing to get you believing!"

"Oh joy..."

"Get ready..." Ruby places her hand on the device once more, ready to turn it on. "Here we go!"

The room is once again filled with loud static followed by changing channels. But this time it's much quieter. That still doesn't stop Weiss from stepping back, though she finds the noise much more tolerable.

"Alright..." Ruby starts. "Is there anyone in the room with us?"

~~~

There hadn't been much left of the downstairs to explore for Blake and Yang. Just a stair case leading to the second floor and a door leading to the basement. Yang refused to go down, not trusting how beat up and rotted the stairs to the basement looked. They had only just gotten to the second floor when Blake heard the spirit box turning back on.

"I'm a little disappointed. The spirit box sounded like it could be interesting."

Yang gives a little hum in response as she looks into a bedroom with broken glass on the floor. In her opinion, this place was full of accidents and injuries waiting to happen. She hadn't been excited about this outing at all, but she didn't want the three of them coming here with out her. She trusted their judgment, of course she did, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Blake watches her for a moment before smiling and grabbing her hand. "You know... I would've thought you would be interested in all of this."

Yang just shrugs and pulls Blake a little closer to her side. "Not really, ghost stories are just that.. Stories. All the ghost videos that Ruby has shown me all look staged or edited."

"Really?" Blake raises an eye brow at her, smirking just slightly. "You don't think negative happenings can effect the feel of an area?"

"No.. I think if you know the history of a place and know something bad happened there, your knowledge of the place will effect your feelings." Yang turns to her and thinks about how to word what she wants to say next. "Its like if you go visit one of these famous haunted places where like.. A family was murdered. You're going to feel bad because a bad thing happened there, not because the feelings or the ghosts of the family are sticking around."

"You think that a persons empathy makes them feel wrong in places like this and not whatever may be lingering?"

"That's right." Yang peaked into the next room, finding it completely empty. "The ghost stuff just doesn't make sense to me. If ghosts were real, then wouldn't there be actual studies and evidence to back it up? Not just viral videos online?"

"Maybe. But maybe no one has found solid proof yet."

Yang laughs a bit and puts her arm around Blakes waist. "Maybe."

The two find themselves at the new small hallway. Blake stops and gives Yang a sly grin. "Even though I wanted to ask the radio some questions, I can't be too upset with getting to spend some alone time with you."

"Yes, because wandering around an old dusty house with rotten flooring and spiders everywhere sounds like a great way to spend quality time together."

Blake laughs and pulls Yang down to kiss her. She smiles against Yangs lips but something feels wrong, not with the kiss but with something around them. Blake pulls away and looks down the hall. Standing in front of the last door is a completely see through figure.

Backing up, Blake grabs hold of Yangs hand and starts pulling her with her, never once taking her eyes off the figure. "Yang..."

Yang turns to look at what has Blake scared and barley makes out someone standing there. She moves herself to stand in front of Blake and calls out to the person. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Blake pulls a bit harder at Yangs wrist, trying to get her to follow. "Yang... That's a-

Before she can finish, Blakes left foot goes through an old board, making her fall backwards and twist her ankle. She cries out, more in shock than pain. Yang is kneeling by her side instantly, looking from Blake, to her trapped foot, to the figure. She grabs a bit of the board, sharp bits cutting into her fingers, and tears more of it away to free Blakes foot.

"Shit.. Are you okay?" When she looks at Blakes face, waiting for a response, she sees that her girlfriend isn't looking at her but still watching the figure. Yang turns to look and finds it closer than before. Now, Yang is able to see that it's transparent and not some random person.

"No way..." Just as she says that, the figure dashes at them. Yang not knowing what to do, grabs Blake and gets between her and the... Ghost. But right before it gets to them, it vanishes. The two stay close together, gripping each other tightly. Blake looks to Yang first, both completely shocked at what happened.

"Guess you have your evidence now."

~~~  
Ruby and Weiss walk out of the room downstairs, the former looking completely disappointed. "I really thought that would work..."

Weiss sighs and places a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "It's possible that all these shows that use them... Overplay their findings..."

Ruby pouts for a moment then sighs. "Maybe... But just because we got nothing here, that doesn't mean we won't find something elsewhere."

In the brief silence between the two, Rubys scroll chimes with her text tone. She pulls it out to find a message from Yang.

[Yang  
outside. now.]

Weiss peaks at the message when Ruby turns her scroll towards her. The two look at each other for a moment before quickly making their way out front. Once out on the front porch, they see Yang supporting Blake as the make their way to the cars.

"What happened?" Weiss asks as she and Ruby rush up to the two.

"Well... Um... Blakes foot when through a rotted floor board." 

"Yeah... After I saw something watching us.."

Rubys face lights up while Weiss stares at the wide eye'd.

"Really!?"

"You're joking right?"

Yang sighs. "No jokes... The thing ran at us then disappeared right in front of us.

Ruby gets up closer to them, excited and smiling widely. "What did it look like? Did it do anything other than run at you? Where was it?"  
Yang puts her hand over her sisters mouth, stopping her before she could ask anything else. "You're not going back in there, the building isn't safe. We can tell you more later, but right now, I'm going to take Blake to the ER to get her ankle looked at."

Ruby pushes Yangs hand away and nods. "Okay, let us know how it goes."

The two watch as Yang and Blake drive away, both leaned up against the side of Weiss' car. Ruby looks back to the house and stares up at the windows. Weiss places a hand on her shoulder and nudges her a bit.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe we can find some haunted places in town that aren't falling apart."

"Okay."


End file.
